


Silent Night

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Dialogue, Routine, Slice of Life, Spending Time Together, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL LOVELIES!!
Relationships: Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144





	Silent Night

It was exactly 9:25 p.m. when Persephone crossed the threshold of his study and met his eyes with an endearing smile. She didn't need to say a word as she pulled her fluffy robe tighter before turning to go back to the library. It was his five minute warning. 

This was their routine every Saturday evening. They would leave Underworld Corp. early enough to have dinner together, then he would disappear into his study to wrap up the daily reports over the next couple of hours while she did whatever it was that Queens do after a long week of judging souls.

At 9:30, no matter where he was in his work load, he would stop. After 9:30 on Saturday nights he was no longer Hades, King of the Dead -- he was just Hades, Husband of Persephone, and that was his favorite Hades to be.

He shut his laptop with a solid click and shuffled his papers into a neat stack. His joints popped loudly in the quiet of the room as he stood and stretched the stiffness out of his muscles with a soft groan before heading to their bedroom for a quick shower and change. 

Upon exiting the en suite, he noticed that his wife had already set out his pajamas for the evening -- a pair of pale pink and white striped lounge pants, his house slippers, and one of his more comfortable robes. He couldn't help but smile when he saw them.

He finally drifted casually into the library and saw that Persephone had dragged one of the large, wingback chairs away from the cozy cluster of furniture so that she could see out the window without leaving the warmth of the crackling fireplace.

It was snowing, Hades noticed as he took in the incredible portrait that was now his life: his seven loyal companions sprawled lazily about the room, basking in the glow of the fire, and his beautiful, amazing wife watching the snow fall outside. Perfect. He sighed blissfully, wanting at once to join them and to continue watching until time stopped.

Upon hearing his exhale, Persephone turned, a brilliant gleam in her eyes, and reached one hand out for him in a silent command. 

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he submitted to her request, crossing the room to take up her hand in his before placing a tender kiss to her knuckles. The look in her eyes warmed him far more than any fire could ever hope to. 

She tugged him forward, standing as she did so, to plant him in the chair where she had previously occupied, allowing him a moment to get settled before curling into his lap.

Hades hummed contentedly and pressed another gentle kiss to her brow as she wriggled as close to him as possible. Together they watched the snowflakes dance on the wind and just allowed themselves to savor the comfortable silence.


End file.
